


Most Edacious

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is starving for something salty and sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Edacious

Art by Elfqueen55

You make me hunger for your touch.

I wish to taste the sweat drenched skin.

I must feast upon your flesh, so succulent and sweet.

I shall devour you slowly, my love.

For I need you, to make me whole and complete.

You emit such erotic sounds, so vulgar, and enticing. 

The end result will satisfy us both.

 

 

 

 


End file.
